Vocabulary
Over the past couple months Temperance has earned itself many different terms and vocabulary to address certain ideas and concepts. A list of these exists below. Common Vocabulary During your stay at Temperance, some vocabulary will be very common and something you should be fairly familiar with. Council The governing body of Rowan comprised of six Guardian pairs, the representatives for the Sparks of Rowan, and they are joined by a Civilian Representative council that currently contains (NPC)s. All members of the current council are elected officials. Characters may have family members in the council. 'Emerging Rebellion' : In 7100, a small group of rebels called "Orcinus" began attacking the Council due to the intense amount of corruption under the Chairwoman, Pallus Athene. After successfully taking down the government, they searched for the Chairwoman for crimes against humanity. Athene was then killed in Temperance city in the home of a deceased council member while resisting arrest. Many of the members of Orcinus went on to become Angels. '' 'Gadgets A skill that combines man-made machinery with spark-required technology, including but not limited to: Designing, building, maintaining, and operating Dual Vehicles; designing and building robotics; building or dismantling bombs; building and operating spark-engine weaponry; etc... Operation of gadgets requires a pair. '''Dual Vehicles : Any device used as a mode of transportation that is powered by the combined energy of two sparks. This combined energy also powers any weapons systems located on board. Dual vehicles (DVs) can range from something as small as a skateboard or a pair of skates to a large aircraft. 'Guardians' Graduated sparks of Temperance charged with protecting civilians from shadow threats and/or acting as ambassadors, teachers, researchers, healers, protective escorts, etc., and mentoring students. Guardians do not necessarily have to have a partner when entering Guardianship nor are they forced into partnership during their service. 'Divisions' Guardians: Graduated sparks charged with patrolling the ground, sky (aerial Guardians), and sea (Naval Guardians) for shadow threats and then eliminating them. Seers: A class of graduated sparks specifically gifted with the powers of the Sight. Trained Seers can sense/see auras,communicate telepathically and access the thoughts of others, get glimpses of the future, feel empathy towards others, and/or collect information otherwise unseen by the naked eye. 'Ranking' : No matter what division a guardian may be in, stars of bronze, silver, and gold are used to designate ranking and capability with bronze I being the lowest designation and Gold V being the highest. So, when introducing themselves formally a guardian may state their name followed by their rank'': "Kaioh, Michiru, Gold V Guardian at your service."'' Operations A skill devoted to assorted fighting styles; handling weapons such as guns, daggers, swords, etc.; maintaining the body; practicing covertness and awareness; strategy; and computer systems and software. Pair or Partner Two sparks who combine their energy together to access their power. This is the only way power can be accessed, so having a pair or partner is especially important in Temperance if someone desires to use the spells, summons, or gadgets skill. Anyone can pair up; however, many sparks find their energy/power is more easily expressed when pairing with someone they like. 'Potential' Young sparks attending or due to attend Temperance academy to develop their abilities. They range from age 13-18 and are ranked in the following tiers: Opal, Jade, Topaz, and Diamond. There are 3 stars to each rank. Students rise through the ranks by the total number of mods they have. Ex: Students with 5 mods would be Jade II Potential. 'Shadows' Beasts born of negative energy, spewed out from Grim's dimension through dimensional rifts to cause mischief, attack, and possibly kill depending on how strong they are. Shadows are typically black, dark beasts that vary in size and shape. The abilities of a shadow also differ depending on their rank in dimensional world's hierarchy. 'Spark' The power that is instilled into females at birth and exists within a body of females. Children, potentials, and Guardians are grouped under this name. 'Spells' A skill describing a Spark's ability to manifest their power to attack, heal, and do miscellaneous tasks. Spells are only bound by the Spark's creativity and concentration; however, some spells are obviously more difficult than others and require more concentration and skill (and may require higher rolls). This skill requires a pair. 'Summoning' Summoning is a skill that allows a Spark to call upon a citizen from Jasmine's realm to aid her in battle. This skill requires a pair. More Intensive Vocabulary While reading through the many profiles and posts of Temperance, the role-play, you'll begin to notice that there are some other terms that you may not be familiar with. These terms tend to relate more with individuals than the roleplay as a whole, or are subsets of more common terms. 'Contract' A term used in summoning to describe the connection between a beast and its summoner. A contract is marked by a tattoo on the body of the summoner. When a contract is made, it is a binding oath that the beast will always come at the summoner's call. It enables the summon and summoner to be privy to the thoughts and intentions of the other through a link between their minds. It may also cause physical changes in the summoner when the beast is summoned, such as fangs, eye changes, hair changes, etc. Body Armor Suits Combat gear for Guardians and sparks in training. Offers protection to the body, regulates temperature, and contains useful mechanisms. 'Dame' In reproduction between sparks, the Dame is the one who carries the child and gives birth. 'Sharing' Sharing is an action shared between Sparks that allows them to deepen their bonds. Though physical contact, magic circulates between the two Sparks to cause a calming, dream-like sensation throughout their body. Feelings of floating, light-headedness, and warmth are a few of the most common side-effects. Many Sparks claim it to be very pleasurable, though not in a sexual nature; However for guardians and lovers, sharing can be a sensual and intimate form of foreplay, like kissing, if they feel strongly for one another. 'Sire' In reproduction between sparks, the Sire is the one who gives DNA to the Dame to create new life.